Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha is a S-Rank Rogue Ninja from Konohagakure, the older brother of Sasuke and Samoto Uchiha, the older son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, the great-grandson of Sosuke Uchiha, and a member of the Akatsuki who is partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki. Appearance History Itachi was born into the Uchiha Clan to Mikoto and Fugaku and was praised by all as the best of his generation; a genius above all others. Even by the standards of the battle-adept Uchiha Clan, Itachi's prowess far outshone them. However, not even his family, friends, or teachers could understand him. When he was only four, Itachi had already witnessed countless lives lost due to the Third Great Ninja War, which emotionally traumatised him and turned him into a pacifist. During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Itachi held his infant brother Sasuke and told him that he would protect him no matter what as well as wondering where his parents had gone. At age 7 (as well with the birth of his and Sasuke's baby sister; Samoto), he graduated from the Ninja Academy at the top of his class after only one year, mastered the Sharingan at age eight, passed the Chūnin Exams at age 10 , and became an ANBU Captain at age 13. He was praised highly by his father, who saw the family's future in Itachi and hence inadvertently neglected his younger son. However, during this time Itachi showed great affection towards his little brother and even encouraged his father to come to the Academy enrollment ceremony for Sasuke, something their father had otherwise forgotten, by saying that he would not go to an important mission that would establish Itachi a place in the ANBU ranks, otherwise. When the Uchiha Clan began planning to overthrow Konoha, Itachi, as an ANBU, was tasked with spying on the village. Knowing that a coup d'état would only lead to another Ninja War; Itachi began spying on the Uchiha instead, passing on information to the Third Hokage and the other Konoha elders. During this time he began to act strangely, not attending the clan meetings, speaking out against the clan and becoming the prime suspect for the murder of his best friend Shisui Uchiha, who was drowned in the Naka River. In reality, Shisui had entrusted his remaining Mangekyō Sharingan to Itachi, the other having been taken by Danzō. Itachi assisted Shisui in making it seem that his eyes were destroyed. Due to this the clan lost hope in Itachi, and his father began shifting his focus to Sasuke instead. Meanwhile, the Third's attempts to negotiate a bloodless end to hostilities between the two parties were proving ineffective so, against the Third's wishes, Danzō Shimura and the Konoha Council ordered Itachi to wipe out the Uchiha Clan. Before the fateful night arrived, Itachi discovered the existence of Madara Uchiha, who was attempting to rekindle the flames of war in Konoha. In return for not attacking Konoha, Itachi offered to help Madara claim vengeance against the Uchiha for turning their backs on him decades earlier; Madara agreed. Itachi slaughtered his entire clan overnight, sparing only Sasuke, because he could not follow through with the orders to kill him. Instead, he made himself out as a villain, who had killed their innocent family only to test his abilities. He told Sasuke that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life". Itachi also revealed to Sasuke where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden, and suggested that Sasuke go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan was. He told him that "to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan", he "had to kill the person he was closest to", and that "when we battle, we should have the same eyes". Sasuke managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursue Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he managed to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi shed a tear as he was picking up his forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted him to. By doing all this, he wanted Sasuke to take vengeance on him and become a hero to Konoha, thus redeeming the Uchiha name. Hoping that his beloved little brother would someday be powerful enough to kill him, Itachi left the village as a traitor. According to Madara Uchiha, Itachi also had a lover, whom he killed during the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Knowing that Konoha would still want to eliminate Sasuke and Samoto, Itachi pleaded with the Third Hokage to keep Sasuke safe. He also threatened Danzō to not harm Sasuke or risk Itachi revealing everything he knew about Konoha's secrets to enemy countries. Sasuke's safety was therefore secured and Itachi returned to his original plan of becoming infamous for his slaughter of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi joined the Akatsuki in order to keep an eye on the organization (and along with giving Samoto to Konan and Pain's care), along with Madara Uchiha, in case either ever acted against Konoha, all the while planning for his death at Sasuke's hands. While he was a member of Akatsuki, Itachi was approached by Orochimaru, who tried to steal his body to gain the Sharingan. Itachi trapped him in a genjutsu and severed his left hand as punishment, forcing Orochimaru to flee the organisation. He was partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki, who he initially greeted with threats after the latter tried to intimidate him. However, they eventually became good partners for sharing the common bond of having betrayed the people closest to them. Sometime after joining Akatsuki and forcing Orochimaru to flee, Itachi helped recruit Deidara by beating him in battle using only genjutsu, to which Deidara swore vengeance against Itachi. At some point in time, Itachi contracted a fatal illness. He kept himself alive through the intake of various medicines and sheer "willpower", in the hopes of living long enough to die by Sasuke's hands. Jutsu Bushinjutsu, Ninjutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu Bushinjutsu, Ninjutsu - Water Clone Jutsu Bushinjutsu, Ninjutsu - Crow Clone Jutsu Fuinjutsu - Transcription Seal: Amatersu Ninjutsu - Water Style: Water Fang Bullet Ninjutsu - Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu Ninjutsu - Fire Style: Blaze Ball Bushinjutsu, Ninjutsu - Shadow Clone Explosion Genjutsu - Genjutsu: Dusk Crow Genjutsu - Genjutsu: Crow Ephemera Kekkei Genkai, Dojutsu - Sharingan Kekkei Genkai, Dojutsu - Mangekyo Sharingan Kekkei Genkai, Dojutsu, Genjutsu - Demon Illusion: Burning Paper Body Kekkei Genkai, Dojutsu, Genjutsu - Demon Illusion: Shackling Stakes Kekkei Genkai, Dojutsu, Genjutsu - Genjutsu Reflection Kekkei Genkai, Dojutsu, Genjutsu - Tsukuyomi Kekkei Genkai, Dojutsu, Ninjutsu - Amaterasu Kekkei Genkai, Dojutsu, Ninjutsu - Susanoo Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto Transformation Itachi has possess Holllowification in secret when he was obtaining Soul Reaper powers at the same time, at the age of 9, (even though he obtain little of his Soul Reaper powers after gaining Fire Dragon Wielder powers from a Chitobi Clan member during the Third Great Ninja War) and has once combine them into one form. Hollowification Hollow Mask: Itachi's Hollow mask share resemblances of Kenpachi Zaraki's hairstyle with red remarks on the mask. When donning this mask, Itachi's sclera turn completely black and his eyes turn goldern yellow. Enhanced Speed: Itachi's speed is faster than Yukiyo, Makira, Mabito, and Hitomi combine Hollow Form: Itachi first transform into this form after being trapped inside Mabito's Tsukuyomi and strike down in several attacks, his hollow cloaks began to be fill up to his stomach, arms and attaching his Hollow mask. It's almost like a chrysalis form. Enhanced Strength: After transforming into this form, Itachi was able to pull back against his opponents with his Zanpakuto. Enhanced Speed: After transforming into this form, Itachi was able to use an instant Flashsteps, to strike down Mabito in an instant with one strike. Fire Dragon Wielder Form [[Fire Dragon Force|'Fire Dragon Force']]: After Itachi was strike down by Rakuha Senju, using both his Dark Style: Poison Chakra and Dark Style: Darkness Explosion as an attend to end Itachi once and for all. While he was in the ground, he unlease alot of spiritual pressure, which he was unleasing alot of fire-nature chakra aura around him, as Itachi enter into his Fire Dragon Force, his hair grew larger, his eyes turned red, and grew his nails into claws. Fire Dragon Hollow Form (Combination of Hollow Powers and Fire Dragon Wielder Powers) Battles Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki vs Sasori, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, and Asuma Sarutobi Result: Unknown, but possibly, Itachi disappeared, Kisame escaped, Lose, Itachi Uchiha (Past) vs Tsunaku Senju and Sasuke Uchiha Result: Lose, currently sealed Power/Spirit/Chakra Level Original Plot Plot - Part I - Kaipuden Prevention of the Uchiha Clan Massarce Saga Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Akatsuki Category:Human Category:Dragon Wielder Category:LIst of Sharingan Users Category:List of Fire Style Users Category:List of Water Style Users Category:List of Lightning Style Users Category:Characters